Tiranoc
The Kingdom of Tiranoc is the westernmost of Ulthuan's realms. Once it was the fairest of the Elf lands, where majestic snow-capped peaks towered over sweeping flower-strewn plains. Its people were great sailors who colonized many lands to the west. Wealth flowed from these colonies: gold to gild the city's spires, silver to be wrought into the bodywork of chariots, furs for winter wear and medicinal herbs to cure the sick. The Charioteers of Tiranoc, famed throughout the land for their skill and daring, raced between their white marble cities. The folk were content and peaceful, and their lives golden. But this time of happiness was to pass. In the dark time of the Sundering, when the Dark Elves broke with the people of Ulthuan, Tiranoc suffered grievously. At the climax of the war, Dark Elf sorceries and High Elf counterspells clashed with such force that the whole of Ulthuan was devastated. Tiranoc was flooded by the sea and disappeared almost completely, leaving only a fraction of the once-great kingdom above the ocean, with its beautiful cities tumbled to ruin, or else swept beneath the seas. Indeed, only the mountains and the bleak haunches of land huddled at their feet remain above the water. Navigating so close to the shore now proves dangerous to naval vessels, for the surface of Tiranoc rises with great heaves that throw up bleak islands which sink just as quickly as they breached the surface. In the wake of the Sundering, Tiranoc's survivors swore to rebuild their kingdom to its former glory. Over the millennia they have achieved much, and there are once more prosperous cities in the realm'' –'' nonetheless, it is a rare heart in Tiranoc that does not know bitterness. Thus, whenever the Dark Elves invade Ulthuan, it is the armies of Tiranoc which are the first to take up arms. Such battles are vicious beyond measure, for the prospect of retribution lends strength and resolve sufficient to overcome any foe. Originally, this coastal realm had broad expanses of sandy beach and rolling downlands, rising suddenly into snowcapped peaks. Of all the realms of Ulthuan it was the most wealthy and most densely populated. The warriors followed a very ancient tradition of fighting from chariots as suited the landscape. Locations of Note * Cairn Anroc * Fallow Marsh * Night Wood * Salvation Isles * Shrine of Remembrance * Tor Anroc'' –'' Capital Trivia * In older editions, it says that Tiranoc's merchantile descendants survive today only in far flung colonies. Inland, on the lower slopes of the mountains, the warriors cling to their age-old tradition as charioteers of great skill. * Tiranoc's name was derived from Tír na nÓg, a location in Celtic mythology that was considered as the Underworld. Related Invasion Cards Outpost_of_Tiranoc_card.jpg Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 11 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 46 * : Defenders of Ulthuan by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 2 es:Tiranoc Category:Kingdoms of Ulthuan Category:Tiranoc Category:T